Foxglove Colony
Blurb TBA Culture Foxglove Colony is as diverse and hospitable as their forest home. Cats live and grow alongside the trees, often pleased with the shelter they provide. A value belonging to the members is to include everyone around and to respect all, including the forest. Members tend to be outgoing, vocal of their beliefs, and accepting, devoted to protecting their forest home. Cats with any skill set are welcomed if they want to devote themselves to strengthening and helping their home. It is fine to practice whatever faith you believe, as Foxglove colonists prefer to include everyone. However, most cats within the colony are devoted to the stars and have group prayers to raise morale. At some parties, Foxglove Colonists put on plays to tell stories and bond with their fellows. Foxglove Colony plays are often put on by kittens and trainees with the direction of Retirees and other cats who want to help, and often tell myths, legends, and tales of cats like Sun and Moon. These stories aren’t meant to be dramatic, and are usually comedies with short prose that is easy for any cat to follow. Ceremonies Marriage is a wonderful celebration of union between two loving cats. Up to a week in advance, the couple would approach the Star-speaker or Chieftain with news of their proposal and the plans for the marriage. A feast is prepared, and the spouses are adorned with flowers and other bright plants to represent the beginning of a life with each other. After they are wed by the Star-speaker, the colony begins to feast on an abundance of meat and other goods to celebrate the couple’s wonderful day. Ranking up is a joyous celebration for graduating cats. All available colony members, family members, and friends will gather to watch a cat rank up to their chosen role. It is seen as the result of all of a cat’s hard work and therefore something to celebrate, and a cat ranking up may be given gifts by cats in the colony. Because Foxglove Colony is so family oriented and close-knit, the whole colony comes for the funeral. Everyone brings the cats favorite items and everyone says a few words. They sit with the body during the day and at twilight they take it to be buried. They will mark the grave with a large stone and paint the cats name mark on it before sitting by the grave until the first star shows in the sky. The first star is the dead cat joining the stars. They will all say the cat’s name before going home to their beds. Special Rank Information Star-speakers Star-speakers are closest to the star out of all cats and serve many tasks for Foxglove Colony. Star-speakers change the paint and lead ceremonies like marriage and ranking up, and sometimes lead prayers. Cats may also go to the Star-speaker for advice after losing a loved one. Chieftains Chieftains are the political leader of the colony and are the first authority alerted if unusual activity occurred, such as a cat attacking another, kittens were found abandoned, or a non-foxglove cat found encroaching into the territory. Chieftains also have the ability to put on parties to lift spirits. Council Members Council Members in Foxglove Colony are respected and skilled, and often used as mentors for adult cats in their role. Council Members participate in discussions and help make critical decisions for the future of Foxglove Colony. Tutors Tutors in Foxglove Colony tend to be very supportive and open and usually train in a group environment. A group tends to be between 2-6 per tutor, but may be larger if desired. Tutors are supportive and patient and work with each cat’s needs to prepare them for graduation, and later adulthood. Nurses Nurses are essential in Foxglove Colony due to its large population. Nurses spend most time working with kittens and pregnant cats, but also spend a lot of time with gatherers collecting herbs from the garden. Nurses often have a personal herb store in their den, but the community storage den is where most of the herbs go. Guards Guards in Foxglove Colony take advantage of their earthy surroundings to combat enemies. This could include ducking around trees, rolling in mud for camouflage, and lots more. Hunters Foxglove colony’s forest is the most diverse space in the territories. Learning to become a hunter takes a lot of patience and learning because every animal requires different tactics to hunt. Boar hunting is an example of something only foxglove hunters can do because they learned from watching wolves hunt: cats hunt in groups to take one down. Gatherers Gatherers work in the Garden, planting and grooming the beds to be the healthiest plants they can acquire. They use the forest to its fullest, and are largely responsible for keeping track of the trees’ health. Gatherers also work with hunters to skin pelts when necessary. Trainees Trainees are often taught in groups, and as a result, tend to know each other well. Trainees are respected as cats who are learning the ways of the colony, and are welcome to shadow any adult cat if they so wish. Retirees Retirees are nearly as respected as Council members, possibly more. They are cats who have served their colony as long as they could, and are thought to have great insight into the colonies. Retirees are allowed to do almost as they please, often spending their time lounging in the treetops, assisting in the role they once held, or telling kittens stories. Kittens Foxglove Colony welcomes kittens of all kinds, whether they’re born into the community or are found abandoned. Kittens stay in a den with their guardians, but are often raised by the whole colony, as a result, learn about all of their colonymates. Kittens learn from experience, are are welcome to explore, as long as someone watches over them. History The forest was left empty and derelict in summer after severe flooding that previous spring. A family of wanderers took over in its wake, finding shelter between the roots of a large oak tree. They thrived for a year or two, a number of kittens being born in between, before Sun returned to the forest. He was welcomed as an old friend, having lived there before when he formed Heather Colony, and as he shared their prey in a feast of all they had caught in the day, he recalled tales of the Stars and the development of Heather Colony. The family welcomed him to stay as long as he wanted, and that night as he rested under the leaves of the great oak, Moon returned to him from the Stars and told him that he had found the second colony: Foxglove Colony. Once the group gathered again in the evening for their meal, he told them of his dream and all about what they needed to do. It took a little bit of convincing, but it wasn’t long before they agreed. Sun spent many seasons training the molly selected to be Foxglove’s first Chieftain and growing the young colony before departing from the place he created. For many moons, it remained the way it was when he left. Some loners passed through the forest, all welcomed to stay or leave; few joined. The cats remained friendly, but nothing seemed to unify them until Moon visited a young cat in their dreams— they would be the first Star-speaker! The colony was ever growing, and now the cats began to realize that they were a part of something. Eventually, it was time for the colonies to meet officially, and they did with a feast by Foxglove Colony’s tree. All was peaceful, even when Lily Colony joined the three. The Colonies were well and successful for moons, soon beginning trade. Foxglove Colony began to realize they didn’t have much to share, so they developed a garden in the heart of the woods, growing all sorts of herbs and goods to trade with the other colonies. One winter, the colony found themselves starving. Prey was scarce, and the frequent torment of the newly-formed Anti-colony only worsened their condition. The group found themselves needing help. The Stars visited the star-speaker’s dreams and instructed him of what to do: they would expand their home. “The forest is vast,” the cat said, “and you will not take all of it. We will bless your explorers and honor your hunters. Foxglove Colony will prosper once again.” Soon after, they expanded far past Tadpole Waters and beyond the Garden, and prey began to be collected again. The following spring, brave hunters noticed wolves hunting and began to observe them. Unlike cats, who hunted alone, wolves worked in groups to take down larger prey. A group of five hunter and a guard were the first to take down a boar with this teamwork, and Foxglove Colony rejoiced in feast at the beginning of a new strong era of ideas and innovations in the forest home. Sorra and Raiden were born at a time of stress. The Anti-colony’s attacks were getting worse and worse, often resulting in the death of colony members. The worst part of all of it was that there was nothing they, or the Stars, could do. The cats were angry at the colonies, and they could not be stopped. Nurse Sorra was first visited by the Stars, followed by Hunter Raiden’s dream. They were given the gift of magic. It was the first time the Stars had contacted their colonies in seasons, and though many longed to follow the will of their ancestors, the magic gifted to these two was deemed dangerous. They agreed, and left their home. They made their way into the Wolflands, hoping to find more answers. It wasn’t long before they met up with the other six cats sent to help their colonies, or anti-colony, and they learned of the impending Red Flame. After a long journey, they brought the colonies together to end the threat and welcomed the new Fire Colony. For the first time in history, the Stars asked the current Star-speakers and Chieftains to step down to allow each of the Eight Cats to take their place. Sorra and Raiden, humbled by their journey, took over, leading Foxglove Colony into another era of prosperity. The years to come were not without disputes. Raiden became angry with his old friend, Chieftain Birch of the Heathers, who was abandoning his personality to fit the Heather Colony archetype: cold, polite, traditional. They argued for a full year, but when news came out of Heather Colony’s rejection of a Council Member for coming out as transgender, one Foxglove member spoke out in protest. He entered Heather territory and was severely wounded for trespassing. Both colonies, furious, engaged in battle. This war would turn out to last years upon years, with no end in sight. It grew harsher and harsher, until one night Birch and Raiden died killing one another. Sorra died three seasons later, both marking the end of the battles between the two colonies. From then to now, the colonies have grown and thrived, Foxglove Colony along with it. Being the most diverse and most welcoming of them all brings many faces and many stories, and ideas, and it will forever continue to bloom and grow. Laws Being a communal colony, these cats have many laws reinforcing fellowship and loyalty. Foxglove Colony has a prison, but it is never used long-term. Foxglove Colony’s punishments are usually focused on bettering a misbehaving cat, often taking the form of parole or community service. For minor misdemeanors, a cat may simply receive a talking to from the Chieftain. Examples of Misdemeanor * Insulting or bullying another cat in an intentional and hurtful way will result in a meeting with the chieftain. * Respect is always given to the forest; cats take only what they need. * No cat shall betray their fellow. An act of betrayal warrants time in prison. Examples of Treason * Fighting with a fellow colonist warrants punishment. Punishment for an attack would depend on the severity. Lashing out would likely warrant a lecture from the chieftain while a full-on brawl would result in one or both cats receiving jail time and/or parole. * Cats must provide help needed to their fellows. Acts of abandonment would warrant nine days of jail time. * Taking resources (ex. prey, herbs, insulating pelts) from the very weak, the very young, or the very old is treason as it endangers another cat’s life. This may result in jail time. Examples of Capital Treason * Any form of murder is unacceptable and considered capital treason. A trial will be held for offenders, the most common forms of punishments being life as a prisoner, lifetime parole, or banishment. Murder in self-defence is reviewed on a case-by-case basis. * Committing or participating in plots to endanger the safety of the colony warrants parole, lifetime imprisonment, or exile. Interrelations Heather Colony Hostile. Foxglove Colony and Heather Colony have never gotten along due to many of Heather Colony’s traditional views. In all of the most recent battles among the colonies, Heather and Foxglove Colony have been at opposite sides. Lily Colony Neutral/Negative. Foxglove Colony does not inherently dislike Lily, and until the most recent war they have actively traded. The war put them on opposing ends, however, and they have found ways to conflict. Fire Colony Neutral/Friendly. Foxglove Colony couldn’t stand watching Fire Colony be teamed upon by Heather and Lily Colony, and stood in their defense. Though the alliance made was hasty, Foxglove Colony does not regret it. They have formed a new bond over the course of the war. Non-colony Neutral. Foxglove Colony welcomes travellers who pass through as long as they do not hunt and new members as long as they do not cause trouble, but remain wary of strangers nonetheless to keep their own safe. Geography The forest is on the Colony’s side. Known simply as “Foxglove Colony’s forest”, the land is rich and green throughout all days of the year due to the presence of Foxglove’s earth magic. The ground is lined with an assortment of flowers, mossy stones, ferns, and much more growing in by the day. The least lush season is Winter, in which the leaves stay attached to the trees but heavy snow pulls branches down low. The territory is on a gradual slope upwards from the river that parts Fire and Foxglove Colonies. No colony cat has gone very deep into the southern side of the forest, and as such nothing is known about what lies up the slope. Foxglove Colony’s capital is a massive oak tree in the center of the territory inhabited since before Foxglove Colony’s establishment. The Star-speaker, Chieftain, and storage dens are the largest dens in the tree, and there are only a few more that belong to nurses and guards that are nearby. The rest of the dens are scattered in the forest positioned around the old oak between the roots or as nests in the branches. Newer dens are a mix of woven branches, grown roots and vines, and grass in a form that resembles squirrel and bird nests. Notable dens in Foxglove Colony include the Star-speaker den, Chieftain den, and the storage den. The dens from the Great Oak at the capital include the two leaders’ dens, each decorated with fine plants and gifts from previous leaders. The spacious Council-member den can be accessed from the chieftain’s den in addition to having an external entrance, and is often used when private discussion is necessary. Nearby to the leader’s dens is the storage den, a dry burrow sheltered by the great tree’s roots. Inside, pelts free for any colonist to use are available, as well as seed and plant storage. Prey is also placed here after being caught by the hunters. Foxglove Colony is making most of its advancements in plants and wood. Their medicine is state-of-the-art, and would be even more impressive if they could trade with Lily Colony. They are advancing well in construction, and their homes are spacious, complicated, and highly safe.They have well-made baskets that can carry herbs and even water, as well as the beginnings of cloth and parchment. They have recently set up a zipline system from reinforced fibres that carries baskets of supplies throughout the forest, making transportation far simpler. Trivia * TBA